Hair curlers of the general type involved herein are known. See my U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,271 dated Sept. 18, 1973 entitled Hair Curler. The present invention is directed to an improved hair curler which resolves a number of problems associated with the hair curler disclosed in said patent and which are only ascertainable after substantial experience with the use of said hair curler.
While the hair curler disclosed in said patent has been satisfactory, I have found a number of ways to make the hair curler more superior and easier to use. The structural features involved will be described in greater detail hereinafter.